This invention relates to replenishment arrangements for automated teller machines (ATMs).
In conventional ATMS, stacks of currency notes are stored in one or more currency cassettes and on receipt of a valid cash withdrawal request from a customer, notes are extracted from the cassettes and transported to a cash dispenser slot in a user console. An ATM is generally capable of dispensing notes of several different denominations and separate cassettes are normally provided for notes of each particular denomination.
It is desirable that when the number of currency notes remaining within a particular cassette in the ATM reaches a predetermined critical low level (i.e. a level which may not be sufficient to guarantee that a typical customer cash withdrawal request can be successfully fulfilled using the notes remaining in that particular cassette), indication is provided. Such an indication is typically provided by a sensor comprising a permanent magnet associated with a pusher assembly which is arranged to urge notes towards an exit end of the cassette from which they are extracted. When the pusher assembly reaches a position in the proximity of the exit end, a reed switch mounted within the ATM is activated by the permanent magnet to indicate that the number of notes within the cassette has reached a predetermined low level. The reed switch is commonly positioned so that a low level indication will be given when approximately 75 to 100 notes remain within the cassette. The cassette will then typically be replaced by a new full cassette.
In recent years, free standing ATMs have been installed in bars and shops for the convenience of customers. Often, these machines are loaded with currency notes by the bar landlord or shopkeeper, and for the sake of security it may be desirable to load into and keep in such machines only a relatively small number of notes, i.e. close to or even below the number at which a low level is indicated. Conventional low level sensors may therefore be of little assistance in maintaining such small quantities of notes in an ATM.
It is an object to provide a flexible means for indicating a low quantity of currency notes remaining in an ATM which is suitable for machines in any installation.
According to the invention, there is provided an ATM comprising a stack of currency notes and means for dispensing notes from the stack to authorized users, characterized by a marker bill inserted at a predetermined position in the stack of currency notes to indicate a predetermined quantity of notes remaining within the stack when dispensed from the stack.
By use of a marker bill, the person who loads the ATM with currency notes can insert the bill at the position in the stack of notes which corresponds to the quantity of notes remaining at which a low level is desired to be indicated. When all the notes in the stack in front of the marker bill have been dispensed, the marker bill itself will be dispensed next. The marker bill removes the need for a conventional indication means, which can reduce the cost of manufacture of the ATM.
Suitably, the marker bill may be in the form of a voucher to prompt the user to present it to the person responsible for loading the machine in order to retrieve its face value, thereby providing an alert to the low level of currency in the machine. Alternatively, the means for dispensing notes from the stack may comprise means for detecting the presence of the marker bill and means for indicating the predetermined quantity of currency notes remaining in the stack upon detection of the marker bill. By providing a means for indicating the predetermined quantity of currency notes remaining in the stack, the person responsible for loading the machine need not be reliant on the user presenting a marker bill for an indication that the level of currency in the machine is low. The means for indicating the predetermined quantity of currency notes remaining in the stack could also activate a switch to close the ATM and prevent further currency withdrawals from taking place to avoid a situation in which a user""s request might not otherwise be fulfilled due to a shortage of currency.
Preferably, the ATM further comprises a purge bin and means for automatically transferring the marker bill from the stack to the purge bin upon detection of the marker bill. In this way, the low level indication can be fully automated with no user interaction, the marker bill being retained within the machine while the user receives the currency requested in the normal way.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of indicating the quantity of currency notes remaining within an automated teller machine comprising a stack of currency notes and means for dispensing notes from the stack to authorized users, the method comprising the step of inserting a marker bill at a predetermined position in the stack of currency notes.